


Soul of Math

by MATHJOON



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Get Even (TV 2020), K-pop, Kill To Live - Fandom, Mamamoo, ONEO, Original Work, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: About to Die, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Before Battle, Dress to kill, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Map of the Soul, Nonsense, PAEEEK, Wow, btsxreader - Freeform, idk - Freeform, kill to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHJOON/pseuds/MATHJOON
Summary: Hi, so where is everyone else” I asked namjoon as i walked in.” Nope, i just invited you” He said smirking.“Lets go to my room!” Hey, Paek” He called.“Yes”. “Lets go to my room”.“Okay” I said with a look of suspense .Namjoon’s room where regular more ‘imaginable’. Desk, Shelves, Bed, Floor-to-celling windows,and amysterious white box in the corner.”So whaddya wanna do?” I asked. “You” Was his only response.He walk towards me, grabbed my hand and rubbed my fingers.He wad trying to get me to demonteuru myself to him.
Comments: 4





	Soul of Math

Oh, the way rm unbuttoned my shirt. The way his tounge felt against my chest. “ oh, rm” I’d say. “ yes dawt-” He’d say “Treat me better”

“Paek wait up” Rm said as i left my locker. “Wo’ i said as i pocketed my phone. “Ya wanna… come over” He said. “ sure” i responded. As he left jin passed by “D-dawty” He said.”Wait what?’ I said “yutp, i read that part in your journal’ Jin said laughing with jimin. “WHAT!” I said. “Oh, Rm” They said together laughing as i walked away. Tempting enough for them to stop.”Heh, heh, heh” I thought.”I herd u and rm be getting freaky in da bed” Jin said. “Hell-to-the-no” I said.But it was true.

“Hi, so where is everyone else” I asked namjoon as i walked in.” Nope, i just invited you” He said smirking. “Lets go to my room!” Hey, Paek” He called. “Yes”. “Lets go to my room”. “Okay” I said with a look of suspense . Namjoon’s room where regular more ‘imaginable’ . Desk, Shelves, Bed, Floor-to-celling windows, and a mysterious white box in the corner.”So whaddya wanna do?” I asked. “You” Was his only response. He walk towards me, grabbed my hand and rubbed my fingers. He wad trying to get me to demonteuru myself to him.

Back Before

“ i will kill every woman you love Paek Yin Ryu” He said as he held me onto the ground. I fought to remember what happened last night with his daughter. No he was going to kill me but thats what it will seem like before i kill him. 

“ I can make you ‘Happy’”She said. I remarkerd her words. I layed but blunty stood cautious of what she was about to do. “ Do i really trust her” i asked Myself. The last few words played and she stared at me for a long time

I’ll Love you if  
You let me, baby

“ As you can't make me happy you could only make me feel good” I said. We where face to face Yoo lee-Sung and Paek Ying Ryuio “ So leave now” I told her. As she walked away her walk read 위험 something bad where going to happen, And it where going to be bad. And im right it was bad.  
“I will kill you, If you think i wont try me, You just watch and see” Yoo Ji-Tae said. Lee-Song must of told her father what i did (Mianhae) “Why do you think i kicked her out


End file.
